It is well known that a vast quantity of natural energy is contained in waves and surface currents of large bodies of water. For example, complex wave motion provided by naturally occurring superimposed wave systems and surface currents causes a floating object to receive multiplanar forces and move in complex orbits. The direction and intensity of the multiplanar forces is related respectively to the direction and diameter of the respective orbits.
Prior attempts have been made to convert wave motion into usable energy. Typically, flotation wave motors provided heretofore float on the surface of the water and incorporate pumping elements that respond to only vertical motion. Generally, the vertical motion of surface waves has been used to actuate pumps for either compressing air or moving water to a load, such as a turbine driven prime mover.
Current activated wave motors used heretofore typically include a paddle plate that extends through the surface of the water and oscillates in horizontal currents rather than vertical wave motion. Tidal and other natural variations are neglected.
While prior fluid activated apparatus of which I am aware have been somewhat satisfactory, efficiency of energy conversion and durability of the apparatus are low and therefore use of these apparatus has not been widespread. A primary reason for low energy conversion efficiency in typical surface apparatus is that they respond only to one of vertical surface wave motion or horizontal current motion of the water. In fact, in order to prevent damage, these apparatus are usually constrained against movement in response to both vertical waves and horizontal currents. Therefore, the energy contained in either currents or waves at the surface of the water remains untapped. Further, these apparatus are vulnerable to overload and frequent damage during periods of excessive water movement.